Conventionally, a diverse lineup of information processing apparatuses of the same type (model) may be sold by varying the color or the pattern of the casing, varying the capacity of the hard disk, or varying a bundled item.
By thus selling a diverse lineup of information processing apparatuses of the same type, it is possible to provide sets or versions that meet customers' needs, and therefore increase customer satisfaction.
Thus, to increase customer satisfaction, it is desired to sell a plurality of information processing apparatuses by differentiating them in a diverse manner.
The above object can be achieved by, for example, the following configurations.
A first configuration example is a service provision system including a server system and a plurality of information processing apparatuses. The plurality of information processing apparatuses have a common device ID, and each of the information processing apparatuses is assigned an apparatus identification code uniquely assigned to the information processing apparatus and a group identification code commonly assigned to at least two or more of the information processing apparatuses. Each of the information processing apparatuses includes a storage unit, a first communication unit, and a transmission unit. The storage unit stores the apparatus identification code assigned to the information processing apparatus. The first communication unit communicates with the server system. The transmission unit, when the information processing apparatus has communicated with the server system, reads the apparatus identification code from the storage unit and transmits the read apparatus identification code to the server system. The server system includes a storage control unit, a second communication unit, a determination unit, and an information processing unit. The storage control unit stores in a database a correspondence relationship between the apparatus identification code and the group identification code assigned to each of the information processing apparatuses when or before the information processing apparatus is sold to a customer. The second communication unit communicates with each of the information processing apparatuses. The determination unit, when the second communication unit has communicated with any one of the information processing apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as a “first information processing apparatus”) sold to a customer, receives the apparatus identification code corresponding to the first information processing apparatus from the first information processing apparatus, and acquires a group identification code corresponding to the received apparatus identification code from the database, thereby determining a group identification code corresponding to the first information processing apparatus. The information processing unit performs information processing for providing, in accordance with the group identification code determined by the determination unit, a service capable of being used from the first information processing apparatus via a network.
The plurality of information processing apparatuses may include information processing apparatuses in a plurality of versions different from each other in specifications, and each of the information processing apparatuses may be assigned the group identification code based on the version of the information processing apparatus.
Each of the information processing apparatuses may be sold as any one of a plurality of types of sets different from each other in bundled item, and the information processing apparatus may be assigned the group identification code based on the type of the set of the information processing apparatus.
Each of the information processing apparatuses may be sold as any one of a plurality of types of sets different from each other in additional service, and the information processing apparatus is assigned the group identification code based on the type of the set of the information processing apparatus. The information processing unit may provide the additional service in accordance with the group identification code determined by the determination unit.
When the group identification code determined by the determination unit is a particular group identification code, the information processing unit may perform information processing for providing a user of the first information processing apparatus with a particular service corresponding to the particular group identification code.
The information processing unit may download to the first information processing apparatus an application program or data based on the group identification code determined by the determination unit.
The server system may further include a service-related information storage unit configured to store service-related information related to a service to be provided to users of the information processing apparatuses, with respect to each information processing apparatus or each user. The information processing unit may create or update the service-related information corresponding to the first information processing apparatus or the user of the first information processing apparatus in accordance with the group identification code determined by the determination unit.
The service-related information may include the number of points capable of being used as a substitute for currency, and the information processing unit may add a point to the number of points included in the service-related information corresponding to the first information processing apparatus or the user of the first information processing apparatus in accordance with the group identification code determined by the determination unit.
The storage control unit may receive the correspondence relationship from a computer provided in a factory for manufacturing the information processing apparatus, and may store the received correspondence relationship in the database.
A second configuration example is a service provision method to be executed by a service provision system including a server system and a plurality of information processing apparatuses. The plurality of information processing apparatuses have a common device ID, and each of the information processing apparatuses is assigned an apparatus identification code uniquely assigned to the information processing apparatus and a group identification code commonly assigned to at least two or more of the information processing apparatuses. The service provision method includes: in the server system, storing in a database a correspondence relationship between the apparatus identification code and the group identification code assigned to each of the information processing apparatuses when or before the information processing apparatus is sold to a customer; in the information processing apparatus, when any one of the information processing apparatuses has communicated with the server system, reading the apparatus identification code assigned to the information processing apparatus from a storage unit of the information processing apparatus and transmitting the read apparatus identification code to the server system; in the server system, acquiring from the database a group identification code corresponding to the apparatus identification code received from the information processing apparatus, thereby determining a group identification code corresponding to the information processing apparatus; and in the server system, performing information processing for providing, in accordance with the group identification code determined by the determination unit, a service capable of being used from the information processing apparatus via a network.
A third configuration example is a server system for providing a plurality of information processing apparatuses with a service capable of being used from the information processing apparatuses via a network. The plurality of information processing apparatuses have a common device ID, and each of the information processing apparatuses is assigned an apparatus identification code uniquely assigned to the information processing apparatus and a group identification code commonly assigned to at least two or more of the information processing apparatuses. The server system includes a storage control unit, a communication section, a determination unit, and an information processing unit. The storage control unit stores in a database a correspondence relationship between the apparatus identification code and the group identification code assigned to each of the information processing apparatuses when or before the information processing apparatus is sold to a customer. The communication unit communicates with each of the information processing apparatuses. The determination unit, when the communication unit has communicated with any one of the information processing apparatuses sold to a customer, receives from the information processing apparatus the apparatus identification code stored in a storage unit of the information processing apparatus and assigned to the information processing apparatus, and acquires a group identification code corresponding to the received apparatus identification code from the database, thereby determining a group identification code corresponding to the information processing apparatus. The information processing unit performs information processing for providing, in accordance with the group identification code determined by the determination unit, a service capable of being used from the information processing apparatus via a network.
A fourth configuration example is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a service provision program to be executed by a server system for providing a plurality of information processing apparatuses with a service capable of being used from the information processing apparatuses via a network. The plurality of information processing apparatuses have a common device ID, and each of the information processing apparatuses is assigned an apparatus identification code uniquely assigned to the information processing apparatus and a group identification code commonly assigned to at least two or more of the information processing apparatuses. The service provision program causes a computer of the server system to execute: storing in a database a correspondence relationship between the apparatus identification code and the group identification code assigned to each of the information processing apparatuses when or before the information processing apparatus is sold to a customer; communicating with each of the information processing apparatuses; when, in the communication, the server system has communicated with any one of the information processing apparatuses sold to a customer, receiving from the information processing apparatus the apparatus identification code stored in a storage unit of the information processing apparatus and assigned to the information processing apparatus, and acquiring a group identification code corresponding to the received apparatus identification code from the database, thereby determining a group identification code corresponding to the information processing apparatus; and performing information processing for providing, in accordance with the group identification code determined in the determination, a service capable of being used from the information processing apparatus via a network.
The service provision program may be stored in any computer-readable storage medium such as a CD or a DVD.
Based on an exemplary embodiment, it is possible to provide a service capable of being used from an information processing apparatus via a network, in accordance with a group identification code assigned to the information processing apparatus. This makes it possible to differentiate a plurality of information processing apparatuses in a diverse manner.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.